Flüche
by Kiaranaria
Summary: AU! Übersetzte Version von 'Curses' von Rutoh-Chan. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr ò.ó Have Fun -
1. Chapter 1

_**Vorweg: **__**Diese Geschichte gehört einzig und allein meiner 'beloved **__**Rutoh-Chan-sempai**__**'.**__ (nicht die Charas, die gehören natürlich Nakamura Yoshiki-sama). __Sie schreibt wirklich tolle FF's und ich kann jedem nur empfehlen bei ihr vorbei zu schauen _^-^ (JETZT!)

_Jedenfalls hat mir diese Geschichte so gut gefallen, dass ich darüber nachdenke eine 'Fortsetzung' zu schreiben. Da ich aber nur gut darin bin Texte in Englisch zu verstehen und mich noch nicht so recht traue auch in Englisch zu schreiben, dachte ich, übersetze ich das einfach (einfach?! O.o Naja... -.- ansichtssache) mal._

_Wer sich gern das Original durchlesen möchte, der sollte auf Rutoh-Chan's Seite gehen und dann bei „Caught in the Act" Kapitel 3 „Curses"._

_Ich entschuldige mich schon mal für alles was so an Fehlern ansteht . Meine Wenigkeit hatte lange keine Übung im schreiben._

_So,nun aber..._

* * *

**Flüche** von Rutoh-Chan

Ren schaute in den Himmel hoch und seufzte. Sein Manager, ein sorgsamer Mann und besessen von den Launen seines Klienten,sprang. Ren seufzt nie. Da muss irgendwas falsch sein.

„Ren, ist alles ok bei dir?" Der große, gefährlich gut aussehende Schauspieler lächelte höflich und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Natürlich, Yashiro. Mir geht es gut."

„Wirklich? Du scheinst... „ Yashiro rang nach dem richtigen Wort. Deprimiert war zu viel, aber Ren zeigt nie das volle Ausmaß seiner Gefühle. „... verzweifelt." Ren's Lächeln weitete sich verdächtig.

„Entspann dich, Yashiro. Alles ist gut."

„Liegt es an diesem Mädchen?" Ren hielt mitten im Schritt an und runzelte die Stirn- in der Tat die Stirn gerunzelt! Ren runzelt die Stirn situationsbedingt, aber es war keine häufige Erscheinung. Yashiro bliebt die Luft im Hals stecken.

„Sie war... ein Hindernis. Aber wir werden sie nicht wieder sehen."

„Okaaay," sagte Yashiro und warf einen Blick seitlich auf seinen Star. Ren sah runter und lächelte erneut.

„Das sollte nur ein Scherz sein."

Yashiro schnaubte. Ren sah nicht sehr vergnügt aus.

* * *

_Note: Die Länge der Kapitel entspricht der Länge der 'Absätze' im Original. _

_Danke fürs Lesen :D_

_Achja, falls du zufällig (und das ist nicht sehr unwahrscheinlich) irgendwelche Fehler findest, welcher Art auch immer, wäre es sehr nett, wenn du mich darauf hinweisen könntest. Das gilt ebenfalls, wenn etwas nicht so einfach zu verstehen ist. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

„Du verlangst wie viel?" Sho knurrte das Mädchen vor ihm an. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er ist im Rampenlicht und ich arbeite am besten in den Schatten. Es gibt Leute, die mich verfolgen, du weißt schon, wegen meiner Gabe. Und er hat Security bei der Arbeit.

„Dann krieg' ihn nach der Arbeit dran," knurrte er.

„Dann ist er noch sicherer," seufzte sie. „Schau, Verfluchen ist ungenau. Flüche arbeiten mit den Sachen drumherum. Bei einem Unfall am Set schaut keiner nach mir oder dir. Autounfälle sind schwieriger, weil der Fluch eher Menschen als Gegenstände manipulieren muss . Und andere Personen würden womöglich verletzt werden."

„Und am Set würde sonst niemand verletzt werden?" wies Sho in kühlem Ton hin. Ihre Augen schmälerten sich.

„Schau, ich nehme meine Risiken wo und wie ich will. Du bezahlst das Honorar, wenn du dich entschieden hast. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sho sah sich das Mädchen nochmal an und nickte. Er bekam ein Stück Papier mit den Daten zum nächsten Treffen drauf und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub, darauf achtend, dass niemand ihn bemerkt. Es war schwer Verabredungen wie diese zu haben, wenn man landesweit berühmt ist und so. Aber er hat es geschafft. Vielleicht war das auch Teil ihrer Kräfte, potentielle Klienten beschützen. Wenn das der Fall ist, gibt er ihr vielleicht einen Bonus.

Oder auch nicht.

Sie ist nicht wirklich sein Typ.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

„Tsuruga Ren." Ren drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn als er das Mädchen bemerkte, die er einige Tage zuvor getroffen hatte. Sie saß auf einen Pflanzkübel außerhalb seines Apartmentkomplexes. Ihre mit Turnschuhen bestückten Füße schwangen hin und her, ihre Jeans hing lose an ihren Beinen- in keinsterweise modisch, aber nicht an diesem Mädchen war wirklich stylisch. Ihre Frisur war ein moderner Kurzhaarschnitt, gebleicht in ein unecht aussehendes Rotbraun, und ihre Augen schienen ein mattes Gold im Licht der Straßenlampen zu sein. Sie trug einen zu großen Kapuzenpullover mit dem Wort „FORGET" in großen Druckbuchstaben auf ihrer Brust. Oder zumindest da wo ihr Busen hätte sein müssen. Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen wo ihre Oberweite saß und er hatte keinerlei Elan es heraus zu finden.

„Was?" forderte er kurz angebunden. Beim letzten mal hatte er versucht höflich zu sein, aber das Mädchen hat bei ihm alle richtigen Knöpfe gedrückt und er war fertig mit nett sein. Ein Teil seines Kopfes dachte sie sollte sich geehrt fühlen. Das macht er nicht für Jedermann.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie über mein Angebot nachgedacht haben." antwortete sie fröhlich, immer noch mit den Füßen wackelnd. Sie hatte ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Eine Schande, dass er sie hasste.

„Dein Angebot," fauchte er zurück, „verlangt von mir nicht nur dir eine halsabschneiderische Menge Geld zu zahlen, damit du mir etwas woran ich nicht glaube nicht antust, sondern verlangt von mir außerdem genannte Gräuel an meinen vermeintlichen Angreifer zu verhängen."

„So ziemlich," sie lächelte sogar noch breiter. Das Lächeln war das was ihn wirklich traf. Er ist der Schauspieler. Er sollte derjenige sein, der lächelt.

„Nein." Das Grinsen verschwand und er dachte er sähe aufrichtige Enttäuschung in ihren Augen.

„Nicht einmal, wenn es mir wirklich helfen würde?" fragte sie mit einem winzigen Stimmchen und von unten, durch ihre Wimpern zu ihm aufblickend. Das brachte ihn dazu ihr am liebsten den Hals umdrehen zu wollen. Die Waffen einer Frau sind die Tricks, die er am wenigsten mochte, und sie sah so verdammt natürlich dabei aus.

„Schau, mit was auch immer für einen Kerl du dich verstrickt hast ist nicht mein Problem," schnappte er. „Wenn du diese Tricks bei ihm angewendet hast, dann hast du bekommen was du verdienst."

Warum musste er gerade jetzt klingen wie sein altes Selbst? Drohungen, schmutzige Andeutungen, Aggressionen? Warum?

Sie schien ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich zu betrachten, mit einem besorgten Blick in ihrem Gesicht. Sie studierte ihn dann, studierte ihn wirklich. Sah ihn von oben bis unten an, als ob sie ihn auswendig lernen wollte. Sie starte eine Weile sein Gesicht an, niemals traf sie seinen Blick, aber studierend. Sie rutsche runter vom Pflanzkübel und schritt auf ihn zu, nahm mit einer schmalen Hand Maß bis wohin sie an seiner Brust reichte. Sie hatte ihn nicht berührt, aber er fühlte wie er zurückwich als ihre Hand sich direkt unter seinem Schlüsselbein näherte. Aus irgendeinem absurden Grund kicherte sie deswegen.

„Wissen Sie, Sie sind wirklich attraktiv," bemerkte sie geistesabwesend. Ren fühlte sich nicht als ob sie ihm eben ein Kompliment gemacht hätte. „Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund warum er Sie so sehr hasst."

Ren blinzelte.

„Du sagst also irgend so ein Kerl schickt dich um mich, angeblich, zu verfluchen, weil er eifersüchtig auf mein gutes Aussehen ist und wahrscheinlich seine Freundin zurück haben will?"

„Nein." antwortete sie kühl und er fühlte eine Art Druck, der sich um die beiden aufbaute. „Er ist Single. Also, er hat keine Freundin. Zumindest keine längerfristige."

„Klingt als ob du ihn nicht wirklich magst," sagte Ren und fragte sich, ob er das nicht zu seinen Gunsten wenden könne. Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ein Lächeln von dem er nicht dachte, dass ein so unschuldiges Gesicht es zeigen könnte.

„Ich verabscheue ihn," sagte sie praktisch. „Oder zumindest hasse ich seinen Typ. Visual Keis sind der Fluch meiner Existenz und er ist noch dazu echt ätzend. Aber, er wird bezahlen."

„Und ich nicht," sagte Ren nachdrücklich. Sie seufzte.

„Okay. Wirst du nicht." Dann lächelte sie wieder, selbstsicher. In einer wirklich schnellen Bewegung trat sie zurück und zeigte mit einem schlanken Finger auf ihn.

„Du bist mein Zeil," erzählte sie ihm. „Von diesem Moment an werde ich dich mit all meiner Kraft hassen und du wirst fallen." Ren wollte die Augen verdrehen bei dieser Geschmacklosigkeit, aber in der Dunkelheit dachte er fast er hätte ein kleines Wesen über ihrer Schulter schweben sehen, boshaft grinsend und auf ihn zeigend als es sich mit teuflischem Vergnügen wand.

Es war... gruselig.

„Richtig," antwortete er, das zuckende Gefühl in seinem Bauch ignorierend und so tuend als ob ihn das alles nicht weiter stört. „Viel Glück damit. Ich vermute einige Menschen müssen mich einfach hassen." Sie schien schon fast deprimiert bei seiner Reaktion. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und ging an ihr vorbei in sein Gebäude ohne auch nur einmal zurück zu blicken. Der Blick des Mädchens folgte ihm bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war, ihre Hand streichelte die kleine Kreatur auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ich weiß," flüsterte sie dem Wesen zu. „Er ist unheimlich. Aber wenn alles gut läuft und wir beenden diesen Job, dann haben wir genug Geld um das Land zu verlassen. Wir werden entkommen." Der kleine Groll zitterte in Entsetzen und sah sich schnell um. Kyoko hätte es ihm nachgemacht, aber sie kannte den Preis dafür Angst zu zeigen wo anderen sie sehen könnten. Sie presste ihre Zweifel und das Entsetzen runter und schritt die Straße hinunter, mit dem Gesicht nach unten und der Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Ihre Schritte verlängernd schlürfte sie den Weg entlang, ziemlich unbequem für jemanden der auf perfekte Körperhaltung trainiert ist, aber nötig. Niemand behelligte sie auf dem Weg zurück. Sie sah aus wie irgend so ein möchte-gern straffälliger Junge und das war genau was sie wollte.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Er war unantastbar. Zumindest fühlte er sich so.

Ren ist von seinem alten Leben fort gerannt und hat sich mit einem Haufen Sicherheiten eingewickelt, manche bildlich und andere wörtlich. Seine Persönlichkeit war ein bildlicher Schutz. Keiner der ihn als straffälliger Teenager kannte, würde den blutbefleckten, gestressten Idioten in dem beruflichen Profi erkennen, der er nun war. Er war berühmt und das brachte den Schutz mit der Gefahr. Leute sorgten sich um seine Sicherheit und sein Image und geben sich große Mühe ihn zu beschützen. Außerdem lebte er in einem sehr netten, teuren Apartment weit über Bodenniveau und mit einem High- Tech Sicherheitssystem.

Zum Beispiel das passwortgeschützte Schloss mit Schlüsselkarte und das Schloss an der Vordertür des Gebäudekomplexes. Sowie die Kameras in allen Fluren und der Tiefgarage.

Wie so ein winzig kleines Stück Menschheit zu ihm kommen konnte um ihm zu erzählen, dass sie ihn verfluchen und in den Ruin treiben würde, war außerhalb seines Verständnisses. Wenn sie ihn schon zugrunde richten wollte, dann könnte sie zumindest den Anstand aufweisen es durch Schauspielerei oder ähnliches zu versuchen.

Was bitte motiviert so ein Mädchen?

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

„Hab' dich."

Kyoko sprang blitzschnell auf, schwer atmend als sie versuchte aus ihrem Bettzeug zu entkommen. Ein kurzer Blick umher verriet ihr, das niemand in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen war. Dennoch ging sie die Fenster und die Wohnungstür überprüfen.

Er hat ein beängstigendes Talent dort aufzutauchen wo sie ihn am wenigsten sehen möchte.

Weil ihre Wachen noch auf deren Posten waren wusste sie, dass er nicht aufgetaucht ist. Reino's unheimliche Fähigkeit ihre Grolle sehen zu können bringt die kleinen Wesen dazu zu ihr zurück zu fliehen wann immer er in der Nähe ist. Sie war nun eine vorsichtige Person, obwohl sie bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt vertrauensselig war. Reino hat das geändert. Er hat viele Sachen verändert.

Als sie glauben ihre Wohnung sei so sicher und geschützt wie sich selbst vormachen konnte, fing sie an sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Nachdem Kyoko ein gehaltvolles Mittagessen gekocht hatte, schlüpfte sie wieder in ihren Kapuzenpulli, den sie schon in der vergangenen Nacht getragen hatte, verließ sie ihre Wohnung.

Heute, geht sie auf Jagd.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Yashiro's Magen knurrte. Es war ein leises Geräusch. Er bezweifelte, dass es irgendwer gehört hatte. Yashiro war wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich mit Handys und Computern, aber das Arbeiten mit Ren hatte ihm ein unübliches Maß an Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper gegeben. Es wäre schlecht für Ren's Image, wenn Yashiro behaupten würde er sei hungrig oder müde. Im Großen und Ganzen war er zufrieden mit seinen Bemühungen.

„Wow, Sie müssen echt am verhungern sein." Yashiro sprang fast, aber blieb beim einfachen umdrehen. Hinter ihm stand ein junger Ma- Frau?

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich kenne," sagte er langsam, ihre Aussage ignorierend. Sie, ja das war ein Mädchen, lächelte und hielt ihre Hand hin damit er sie schütteln konnte. Er war überrascht wie maskulin sie die Geste wirken ließ. Und irgendwie schien sie ihm bekannt.

„Meine Name ist Kyoko. Ich bin hier um einen Klienten zu repräsentieren."

„Oh." Yashiro schüttelte ihre Hand und spürte wie ihn ein Schauder durchlief. Er betrachtete sie nervös, aber sie lächelte nur beruhigend zurück.

„Keine Sorge. Ich begutachte Sie nur. Da Sie immer so nah bei Tsuruga-san sind wäre es schlecht, wenn Ihnen etwas bei einem Unfall zustoßen würde. Nun wird es einfacher für mich sein sicher zu gehen, dass Sie nicht beteiligt sind."

Er blinzelte.

„Ehm, Kyoko... chan?" Sie lächelte und akzeptierte diesen Titel. „Wen repräsentierst du?

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen," sagte sie ruhig. „Ich bin an diesem Morgen nur, weil es auf dem Weg zu meiner nächsten Verabredung liegt. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen was ich tue. Tsuruga-san weiß es bereits, aber er glaubt mir nicht und hat mein Gegenangebot abgelehnt."

„Oh. Du bist da Mädchen von vor einer Woche. Und was tust du?"

„Ihn verfluchen. Ich hoffe das es nicht zu Verletzungen kommt, das würde nämlich zu Untersuchungen führen, aber ich wurde gebeten ihn von seinem Platz als Nr. 1 Schauspieler in Japan zu entfernen. Ich befürchte dieses Projekt von ihm wird nicht gerade gut laufen. Und Sie sollten sich womöglich nach einem neuen Job umsehen."

Yashiro starte sie mit einem verwirrten Blick an. Er konnte verstehen warum Ren sie nicht mochte. Ren nahm seine Arbeit sehr ernst und er fand kein gefallen daran bedroht zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass es ein kleines und unscheinbares Mädchen war störte ihn vermutlich noch dazu. Verletzt seinen männlichen Stolz und so weiter. Aber dennoch, sie ist dabei ihn zu verfluchen?

„Ich denke, dass ich dir auch nicht wirklich glaube, Kyoko-chan," sagte er entschuldigend, hoffend, dass er sie damit nicht verärgerte. So wenig er sie auch ernst nehmen konnte, so sehr fühlte er sich unbehaglich und unvernünftig. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schulter.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Eine kleine Warnung wird Ihnen auf lange Sicht dennoch helfen, denke ich. Und es wird Ihnen vielleicht möglich sein ihn davon zu überzeugen zurückzutreten, wenn die Dinge anfangen gefährlich zu werden. Sie sah hinüber zu besagten Schauspieler am Set, ihn ernsthaft betrachtend als er sich mit dem Direktor unterhielt. „ Er scheint ein sturer Kerl zu sein und ich bevorzuge es, wenn keiner verletzt werden würde."

„Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten," versprach Yashiro als er anfing sich im Kopf eine Liste zu machen mit Leuten,die er lieber anrufen sollte. Ren hat eine grundlegende Abneigung gegen Bodyguards, deshalb verlangt Yashiro's Job von ihm sich möglichen Gefahren extrem bewusste zu sein. Er wird den Präsidenten direkt informieren müssen und ein paar sehr höfliche Anfragen an Leute mit denen sie noch arbeiten würden. Yashiro glaubt nicht an Flüche, aber er glaubt an Einfallsreichtum. Unfälle am Set sind gefährlich für alle.

Sein Magen knurrte schon wieder und er zuckte zusammen. Das Mädchen war definitiv nah genug um es gehört zu haben. Sie gab ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und wühlte durch ihren Rucksack über ihrer Schulter.

„Hier," sagte sie, ihm ein paar sorgfältig eingepackte selbstgemachte Onigiri hin haltend. „Das sollte Sie bis zum Mittagessen über Wasser halten."

Yashiro lächelte und dankte ihr aufrichtig als er das Essen akzeptierte. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass das sein Mittagessen sein würde, und er fühlte das er ihr vertrauen könne und sie ihn nicht vergiften würde oder ähnliches. Sie machte wirklich nicht den Eindruck irgendjemanden verfluchen zu können oder daran beteiligt zu sein jemanden zu verletzen. Es war merkwürdig. Kyoko nahm seinen Dank zögerlich an, sah hoch und war in einem Augenblick verschwunden.

„Yashiro, was machst du?" fragte Ren in einer unheimlich gleichmäßigen Tonlage als er auf ihn zu kam. Der Manager drehte sich um, das Essen zeigend.

„Mit dem Feind verbrüdern, denke ich," gestand er als er sich die Snacks näher ansah. „Willst du einen?"

„Nein, danke," sagte Ren als er sich umdrehte um zurück zum Set zu gehen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Hat sie dir erzählt weswegen sie hier war?"

„Um dich zu verfluchen," antwortete Yashiro und seine Stimme gab ganz klar wieder was er davon hielt. „Sie sagte sie hätte dir ein Gegenangebot gemacht?"

„Ihr einen Haufen Geld geben und sie verflucht im Gegenzug ihren ersten Auftraggeber." Yashiro zuckte.

„Naja, ich hab ein gratis Mittagessen," sagte er schlicht während er einen der Onigiri auspackte und rein biss. Er vermutete, dass es aus irgendwelchen Essensresten gemacht wurde, aber es war gut. Nicht zum sterben lecker, weil es letztendlich nur Essensreste waren, aber immer noch besser als das was Ren ihnen normalerweise besorgen würde.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du keinen möchtest?" fragte er nachdem er runter geschluckt hatte. Ren lächelte. „Was?"

„Entschuldige. Der Anblick deines Gesichts. Ist es so lecker? Ich werde einen versuchen, wenn wir die nächste Szene fertig haben."

„Beeil' dich lieber. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir solange aufheben kann." Ren zuckte mit den Schultern. Das kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

„Was meinst du mit Wochen?" verlangte Sho von dem Mädel zu wissen, die ihm gegenüber saß und in aller Ruhe an ihren Saft nippte. Ihr Klamottengeschmack entsetze ihn und er schämte sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zu sein. Und nun hatte sie die Unverfrorenheit ihm zu sagen er müsse warten.

„Der Grund warum ich nachdrücklich weiterempfohlen werde," sagte Kyoko langsam, „ist, weil ich nicht zurückverfolgbar bin. Ich gehöre zu keinerlei Unternehmen und bin niemand kennt mich. Meine Methoden sind genauso anonym. Manchmal kommt es zu Untersuchungen, aber die erreichen mich niemals und auch nicht meinen Auftraggeber. Du bleibst weit weg von ihm und lässt mich arbeiten. Dinge werden ganz natürlich geschehen. In Fakt so natürlich, dass du mir nicht mein Honorar bezahlen möchtest. An dem Punkt werde ich dich jagen müssen und dir zeigen das ich mehr als nur einen Trick in meinem Ärmel habe."

Ihr Lächeln war hinterhältig und Sho musste schwer schlucken. Sie hoffte er war genug eingeschüchtert um sie ernst zu nehmen. Kyoko hasste es mehr als alles andere ihrem Geld nachjagen zu müssen. Es war der schnellste weg entdeckt zu werden. Explosionen dunkler Energie war der Grund wie Reino sie überhaupt erst gefunden hatte.

„Was meinst du mit ‚natürlich'?" Kyoko seufzte.

„Schauspieler gewinnen und verlieren ihre Popularität aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Gute Schauspieler können sich bei Menschenmengen einschmeicheln und unangenehmen Situationen aus dem Weg gehen. Das nehme ich weg. Er ist in einem Interview und verplappert sich, sagt was er wirklich denkt. Er ist in einem ausgestorbenen Flur mit einer anderen Schauspielerin und es laufen genau in dem Moment Leute vorbei um etwas verdächtig zu überhören oder etwas fragwürdiges zu sehen. Er vergisst seinen Text oder kommt nicht richtig in seine Rolle rein. Sein Ruf geht den Bach hinunter und die Medien schieben es auf den Stress, oder das er sein Limit erreicht hat, oder auf eine Frau in seinem Leben."

„Also landet er mehr Schlagzeilen und wird noch berühmter," knurrte Sho. Kyoko schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das ist ein anderer Punkt an dem der Fluch zugreift. Seine Aura verfinstert sich und die Menschen verlieren das Vertrauen in ihm, verlieren das Interesse. Sie entfernen sich instinktiv von der Dunkelheit, die ihn auffrisst. Darum sagte ich auch Wochen. Eigentlich würde ich eher ein paar Monate empfehlen, wenn du mich lassen würdest. Ich würde dir für die Dauer auch nichts extra berechnen. Ich weiß es nicht nicht gerade schnell, aber umso langsamer es vor sich geht um so unwahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sich die Sachen wieder zurücksetzen in dem Moment in dem ich gehe. Wenn ich die Aura erst einmal zurücknehme kann er wieder anfangen die Erfolgsleiter hoch zu steigen. Je natürlicher und zerstörerischer sein Fall desto besser für dich."

Sho bedachte dies mit vergnügtem Hass in seinem Gesicht. Kyoko musste unangenehme Gefühle zurückkämpfen. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft Ren würde ihr Gegenangebot annehmen. Es war sehr viel einfacher Sho zu hassen und sie wird Ren wirklich hassen müssen, wenn das funktionieren soll. Glücklicherweise verachtete sie bereits wie er seinen Manager behandelte. Jeder mit einem Herzen würde einen anderen Menschen nicht hungern lassen.

„Ich geb' dir drei Monate," sagte Sho zum Schluss, in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „Das wird ein gutes Timing für mich sein und für dich dürfte es die Sache einfacher machen." Kyoko nickte. „In Ordnung, wann treffen wir und das nächste mal?"

„Nachdem der Job beendet ist. Der einzige Weg wie du meine Arbeit verfolgen kannst ist in dem du ihn beobachtest. Auf diese Weise kannst du nicht erwischt werden. Ich hab dir schon erzählt wie viel ich im Voraus verlange. Das ist nicht mal in der Nähe von dem was ich letztendlich berechne, allerdings sollte es auf deinem Konto nicht weiter auffallen. Du musst mir von jetzt an vertrauen."

„In Ordnung. Hier nimm."

Ein Umschlag wurde über den Tisch gereicht und innerhalb einer Minute war Sho auf und davon. Kyoko wartete einen Augenblick, leerte ihr Getränk und schlüpfte in ihre Jeansjacke. Sie wollte nach hause gehen und zurück in Kerl- Klamotten wechseln bevor sie der eifersüchtigen Ex- Freundin nachjagte, die sie für ihren Job nicht bezahlt hat, den sie letzte Woche erledigt hatte. Sie fühlte sich nun unbehaglich, wenn sie wie ein Mädchen gekleidet war.

Noch etwas das Reino ihr genommen hat. Vor langer Zeit einmal wollte sie eine wunderschöne Prinzessin sein.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :D


	8. Chapter 8

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Sie hatte seinen Manager. Yashiro hatte ihn komplett verlassen. Ren war sich nicht sicher, wie sie es angestellt hatte. Sie zeigt sich kaum bei ihnen, keiner sonst schien sie zu bemerken und sie sprach niemals zu ihm. Aber irgendwie ist sein Manager durch ihre Tricks gefallen.

„Ich mach mir sorgen um Kyoko-chan,Ren," sagte er eines Tages als er da saß und etwas aus einer kleinen Lunchbox mampfte. Ren grummelte unverbindlich.

„Nein, hör mich an. Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht wirklich magst, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie ein guter Mensch ist. So, warum läuft sie umher und bedroht Leute damit sie zu verfluchen?"

„Für Geld?" sagte Ren kühl und biss sich dann auf die Zunge. Sein Image ist die letzten Wochen oft abgerutscht. Er hat versucht alles zusammen zu halten, aber manchmal rutscht ihm einfach was raus und er muss irgendeine hastige und offensichtliche Ablenkung von sich geben. Wegen einem dieser Kommentare wurde er sogar in ein Date gezogen und dieses Abendessen war schwerer als alles andere.

Yashiro sah zu ihm hinüber, Stirn runzelnd."Weißt du, Ren, Ich glaube nicht wirklich in Flüche, aber ich denke das Mädchen ist nicht gerade gut für dich."

„Das habe ich bemerkt," antwortete er trocken. Yashiro zögerte.

„Hast du... irgendwas das du benutzen kannst um deine Laune in Schach zu halten? Nicht zu hause," ergänzte er als Ren ihm ein ironisches Lächeln gab. „Ich weiß wie viel Alkohol du zu hause hast und ich hab eine ziemlich gute Idee davon wie schnell du da durch gehst. Ich meine wenn du unterwegs bist."

Ren überlegte einen Moment und sein Verstand wanderte zu einem schmalen blauen Stein, den er mit all seinen anderen Sachen weggepackt hatte, als er her kam.

„Ja. Ich denke schon."

„Gut. Weil ich meinen Job wirklich gern behalten würde." Ren lächelte.

„Ich meinen auch."

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit Kyoko-chan reden," sagte Yashiro nachdenklich. Ren grummelte lediglich noch einmal und widmete sich wieder seinem Drehbuch zu.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :D


	9. Chapter 9

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Kyoko wollte schreien. Sie wurde zu weit hinein gezogen. Eigentlich hatte sie vor in den Schatten zu bleiben, ungesehen nach ihrem ersten Angebot, aber Yashiro's Notlage hat nach ihr geschrien und sie konnte nicht einfach einen Menschen verhungern lassen. Sie hatte jeglichen Kontakt mit Ren vermieden, darum schritten die Dinge auch so problemlos fort. Bis jetzt. Es ist leichter jemanden zu hassen über den man nichts weiß. Nun hatte er anscheinend eine Art Talisman bei sich und sie musste ihn finden und irgendwie los werden. Langsam wurde es kompliziert.

„Hallo," sie lächelte als sie außerhalb der TBM Studios auf ihn zu lief. Yashiro schien aufgeschreckt, aber Kyoko wusste, das sie ihn diesmal direkt ansprechen muss. Sie musste den Talisman provozieren, was bedeutete sie müsse Ren so schnell wie möglich in eine unglückliche Situation bringen. Seine Hand glitt unverzüglich in seine Tasche und Kyoko stellte sicher, dass ein Teil ihres Fokus' dort war. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss," sagte Ren gelassen, „aber das Studio ist ausschließlich für die Arbeit. Die Security hat strikte Regeln, wie sie mit aufdringlichen Fans umgehen soll."

Das war keine sonderlich diplomatische Antwort, aber das interessierte sie nicht weiter. Die Tatsache das ihre reine Existenz so provozierend war half ihrer Mission ungemein. Ihre Grolle begannen sich zu bewegen, ihn zu umkreisen. Ein oder zwei eilten davon um ein Publikum zu suchen.

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Fan, Tsuruga-san," antwortete Kyoko gelassen. „Ich denke ich habe Ihnen ziemlich genau erklärt dass ich Sie hassen muss."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals erwähnt hast, dass du mich hassen 'musst'," konterte Ren mit einem sanften, schmeichelnden Lächeln. Kyoko zwinkerte und Yashiro unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Und hier hatte er gedacht, dass zumindest dieses Mädchen Ren´s Charme widerstehen könnte.

Kyoko wurde nicht von Ren´s Lächeln beunruhigt, obwohl ein analytischer Teil ihres Hirns es gespeichert hat für die Puppe, die sie machen wollte. Naja, eher Puppen. Ein Medium zu haben mit dem man arbeiten kann half dabei ihren Fluch zu verstärken, wenn sie gerade nicht in der Nähe war. Nein, was sie so geschockt hat war der plötzliche Wirbel, der ihre Grolle packte, selbst die die ausgeschwärmt waren, und zwang sie in Ren´s Tasche. Ein Talisman nimmt Grolle nicht gefangen, er zerstört sie.

Sie kannte nur eine einzige Person, die im Stande war ihre Grolle zu fangen.

Beide Männer zwinkerten überrascht als Kyoko´s Augen sich weiteten und sie einen Schritt zurück trat. Ren hatte nicht versucht ihr Angst einzujagen und Yashiro verstand nicht warum sie auf diese Weise reagierte.

„Kyoko-chan, was ist l-"

„Kennen Sie Reino?" unterbrach sie Yashiro, ihre Frage direkt an Ren gerichtet. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer?" Sie entspannte sich sichtbar, aber ihre Augen starten auf seine Tasche und sie erschauderte plötzlich. Das war zu hoch für sie.

„Schon gut," flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und ging davon. In ihrer Beunruhigung vergaß sie, dass sie Männerkleidung trug. Ren konnte sich nicht entscheiden was merkwürdiger war, dass ihr Gang so fundamental anders, und definitiv weiblich, war oder das sie zu fliehen schien.

„Ren, was war das?" fragte Yashiro nervös. Ren schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Plan."

„Warum hat sie ständig auf deine Hand gestart?" Ren zog die Hand aus seiner Tasche und zeigte Yashiro einen kleinen blauen Stein, der seine Farbe ein wenig zu ändern schien.

„Das ist sowas wie ein Sorgen-Stein." erklärte Ren. „Es läuft alles wieder besser seit ich angefangen habe ihn wieder mit mir herum zu tragen." Da war eine längere Pause.

„Ren, ich es das sagen zu müssen, aber irgendetwas an Kyoko scheint übernatürlich zu sein."

„Ich glaube nicht an Flüche," sagte Ren bestimmt.

„Hast du ihr erzählt, dass du den Stein mit dir herum trägst?" Noch eine Pause.

„Yashiro, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."

„Klar."

„Finde heraus wer dieser 'Reino' ist. Ich glaube du hattest recht als du meintest da sei etwas nicht in Ordnung bei ihr."

* * *

Danke fürs lesen :D


	10. Chapter 10

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

„Ich dachte du würdest dich erst wieder bei mir melden, wenn du den Job erledigt hast." grummelte Sho als er sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte. Diesmal waren sie in einem Park. Kyoko fing an sich eingesperrt zu fühlen jedes mal wenn sie in einem Gebäude war. Sie war schon zu lange an diesem Ort und sie wusste wie es sich anfühlt in eine Ecke gedrängt zu sein.

„Die Dinge haben sich verändert. Ich halbiere dein Honorar."

„Du machst was?"

„Dein Honorar halbieren. Ich werde meine Herangehensweise ändern müssen was bedeutet, dass ich öfter in direktem Kontakt mit dem Zielobjekt sein werde."

„Ich will ja nicht deine Arbeitsweise kritisieren, aber nimmt man nicht normalerweise mehr Geld, wenn man sich selbst in die Schusslinie begeben muss?"

„Vertrau mir hierbei. Es wird auch nicht ganz ungefährlich für dich werden." Sho sah sie missbilligend an.

„Wie sehr?"

„Gefahr ist nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort. Ich werde deinen Zorn und Hass benötigen um einen Fluch zu speißen mit dem ich ihn direkt belege. Er hat etwas, das die Flüche und negativen Energien absorbiert, die ihn umgeben. Ich werde versuchen es zu zerstören in dem ich es überlade. Da ich dafür an deinen Kräften zehren muss, wirst du dich schlapp fühlen. Ich werde versuchen um wichtige Ereignisse, wie Konzerte, herum zu planen, aber dafür benötige ich deinen Terminplan. Es wird körperliche Beweise mit sich ziehen. Ich glaube zwar nicht das sie damit viel nachweisen können, aber so wird es sein."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde meinen Terminplan morgen fertig haben. Brauchst du sonst noch was?"

„Nur das du in deiner Freizeit darüber brütest wie sehr du ihn hasst." Sie brauchte nicht zu erwähnen, dass ihre Grolle schon fleißig dabei waren Stückchen seiner Aura zusammeln und daran zu zehren.

„Okay. Wieder hier, zur gleichen Zeit?"

„Nein." Sie gab ihn einen Zettel. Dieses mal ging sie zuerst. Sie würde sonst zu spät zu ihrer nächsten Verabredung kommen.

* * *

Ich bin noch mitten beim Übersetzen- die nächsten Kapitel dürften noch ein paar Tage dauern.

Danke fürs lesen :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

„Wissen Sie, Sie sind eine wirklich erstaunliche Köchin," kommentierte Ren als er sie über den Tisch hinweg in seiner Garderobe anstarrte. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie eine direkte Konfrontation versuchen wolle, um zu sehen ob sie es in einem Rutsch beenden könnten. Ren hatte ihr zugestimmt. Er wollte diese Farce endlich hinter sich bringen. Yashiro hatte nichts über diesen mysteriösen Reino herausfinden können. Ren hatte seit ihrem überraschenden 'Kampf' ein wenig mehr mit ihr interagiert und auch er hatte das Gefühl, das etwas mit Kyoko nicht stimmte. Ihr Wechsel zwischen maskulinem und femininem Verhalten war ebenfalls interessant zu beobachten. Er hatte versucht mit ihr zu flirten, nur um zu sehen wie sie reagieren würde, und sie hat sich augenblicklich in ihrem jungenhaften Panzer verschanzt. Das Mädchen auf das er einen flüchtigen Blick werfen konnte schien sehr zerbrechlich und ängstlich. Sie hatte Angst vor einem Mann namens Reino.

Nenn' ihn einen Trottel, aber Ren hatte seines Vaters Schwäche für 'Maiden in Bedrängnis'.

„Ich versuche nur Dinge zu tun, die ich gut kann," antwortete sie gelassen, beobachtend jeden seiner Bissen. Sie hatte ihm ebenfalls ein paar mal ein Mittagessen zubereitet und schien langsam eine mütterliche Einstellung ihm gegenüber einzunehmen. Yashiro hatte ihr nicht nur offenbart wie wenig er aß, sondern auch wie viel er trank. Der verachtungsvolle Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht als sie ihn ausgeschimpft hat, dass er nicht auf seinen Körper achtet, sein Arbeitswerkzeug, traf ihn wo all die Überredungsversuche seiner Eltern und das Bitten von Yashiro ungehört blieben.

„Iss das Fleisch. Du brauchst die Proteine."

„Besteht die neue Strategie darin mich fett zu mästen?" fragte er fröhlich. „Meine Fans wären sehr enttäuscht, da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich ich mache Sport sollten Sie wissen." Sie machte plötzlich ein langes Gesicht und sah weg. Es schien als ob sie sich sehr stark auf etwas konzentrierte. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, hatte sie bereits ihr höfliches Lächeln wieder aufgelegt.

„Nein. Es ist nicht meine Absicht Sie fett zu bekommen. Aber wenn Sie wirklich ernsthaft Sportbetreiben mit nur dem bisschen Nahrung, was ich gesehen habe, dann ist es ein Rätsel, dass Sie sich noch nicht selbst umgebracht haben."

„Gute Gene," gab er sanft zurück. Er fragte sich wann Yashiro zurück kommen würde. Der Mann wollte eigentlich nur ein paar Getränke holen, aber er brauchte ganz schön lange.

„Das ändert nicht daran, dass Sie sich um sich selbst kümmern sollten," schimpfte sie. Ren lächelte nur im Gegenzug. „Was haben Sie in ihrer Tasche?" forderte sie plötzlich. Er blinzelte, sein nächster Bissen Mittagessen schwebte unelegant vor seinem offenen Mund.

„Warum?"

„Berufliche Neugierde," antwortete Kyoko. Schon lustig wie sehr er ihrer Antwort vertraute. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er an Flüche glaubte, aber er glaubte, dass sie daran glaubte. Er dachte er könne sie bei Laune halten, zog den Stein aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Meine Geheimwaffe," sagte er in betont vorgetäuschter Feierlichkeit. Kyoko lachte, aber es war nur ein raus gehauchter kleiner Versuch und er dachte sie sei schon wieder verängstigt. Sie bewegte ihre Hand in Richtung des Steines, als ob sie ihn anfassen wollen würde, zog sie dann aber schnell wieder zurück.

„Ein Geschenk?"

„Von meinem Vater." Er stoppte, überrascht das er ihr überhaupt schon so viel erzählt hatte. Er vertraute ihr wirklich und das trotz alledem. Das war ein beängstigender Gedanke.

Kyoko schluckte schwer.

„Er... Ihr Vater... liebt er Sie?" Ren lachte.

„So sehr, dass ich weglief um dem zu entkommen," mit noch mehr dieser beängstigenden Ehrlichkeit. „Ich glaube die einzige Person, die er mehr liebt als mich ist meine Mutter. Aber er liebt uns beider wirklich sehr."

„Oh."

Das schien langsam echt schwer zu werden. Kyoko kannte sich nicht so gut aus mit Gegenständen, die negative Energien fangen konnten, aber sie hatte die letzte Woche ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt und wusste, dass sie auf die Menge an positiver Energie angewiesen sind mit der sie aufgeladen wurden. Man munkelte das Profis, die solche Sachen herstellten, entweder massive Menschenfreunde waren oder Menschen die tonnenweise aufluden und Geld liebten. Aber diese reichten dann auch nur entspechend tief. Und obwohl der Stein Ren's eigene negative Energie aufnehmen sollte, schienen ihre Grolle schon fast ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Nichts statisches sollte in der Lage sein sie zu halten. So wie die Dinge schienen hätte das Geschenk eines Vaters mit einem riesigen Herzen die Ladekapazität um sie unter Umständen zu töten. Selbst mit Sho's negativen Gefühlen wurde das echt hart.

„Kyoko-san?" Mit einem Zucken kam sie zurück in die Realität. Die aufrichtige Besorgnis in dem Gesicht ihr gegenüber erschrak sie. Sie hatte genug von Ren's Schauspielerei gesehen und verstand ihn ziemlich gut. Das plötzliche Interesse an ihrem Wohlergehen würde die Sache nur noch komplizierter machen. „Was ist los?"

Seine Hand reichte spontan zu ihr aus, aber er zog sie zurück als sie zusammen zuckte. Da war plötzlich ein kalter Blick in seinen Augen und obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er nicht an sie gerichtet war, ließ er sie trotzdem erschaudern.

„Entschuldigung," sagte sie eilig. „Ich musste nur gerade an meine eigenen Eltern denken. Ich... kannte sie nie wirklich."

Er sah sie skeptisch an, aber nickte in Akzeptanz ihrer Aussage.

„Das tut mir leid. War es schwer?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich habe überlebt." Gerade so. „Werden Sie mich jetzt bemitleiden?" fragte sie neckisch. Er lächelte. Ein warmes Lächeln, das ihre Augen verbrannte und ein paar ihrer Grolle.

„Nein. Ich denke ich werde Sie bewundern müssen."

Ups.

„Selbst wenn ich hier bin um Sie zu verfluchen und Ihre Karriere zu zerstören?" Er gluckste.

„Naja, dadurch das Sie so direkt und ehrlich über die Sache sind, finde ich es schwer Sie zu hassen. Ganz nebenbei weiß ich ja nun wen ich zur Strecke bringen muss, wenn die Dinge schlecht für mich laufen." Dieses Lächeln war gefährlich. Nicht das gleiche Herz flip- flopping gefährlich wie das Lächeln davor, eher wie großes-Biest-will-kleine-Beute-verschlingen gefährlich.

So warum war es nur genauso attraktiv?

„Ich behalte das im Hinterkopf," antwortete sie kleinlaut, nur noch in ihrem Essen herum stochernd. Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr wirklich hungrig. Es war eine gute Sache, dass sie das Land verlassen würde sobald Sho sie bezahlt hat.

„Kyoko-san." Sein Ton ist wieder weicher geworden und seine Hand lag auf einer ihrer. „Ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Nicht einmal, wenn du mein Leben ruinieren würdest. Das verspreche ich." Seinem schmeichelndem Ton war nur schwer zu widerstehen und sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Entschuldigt das ich spät dran bin," unterbrach Yashiro als er schon fast durch die Tür fiel. „Alle Automaten auf dieser Etage scheinen defekt zu sein." Kyoko zuckte. Das war vermutlich ihre Schuld. Sie ist her gekommen um Krieg zu führen und so werden wohl ein paar ihrer Grolle entwischt sein.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung," antwortete Ren. „Wir haben uns nur unterhalten." Yashiro sah runter auf ihre Hände und ein wirklich unheimliches Lächeln huschtefür einen Moment über sein Gesicht. Ren zog seine Hand zurück.

Die Mittagspause war ruhig und Ren fragte nicht weiter nach dem Grund ihres heutigen Erscheinens. Was gut war, da sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren ihre Grolle zu ihm zu schicken. Der kleine Stein auf dem Tisch sammelte sie alle, aber sie presste weiter. Sie fügte Sho's Hass zu ihrer eigenen Angst. Wenn sie nicht genug hassen konnte, war Angst ein akzeptabler Ersatz. Und sie hatte entsetzliche Angst vor dem was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht bald das Geld zusammen hätte und abhauen würde. Gegen Ende der Mahlzeit fühlte sie sich schwindelig, aber auch ein wenig erfolgreich. Der Stein schien langsamer geworden zu sein, als ob er allmählich voll werden würde. Wenn sie eine Pause für ein paar Tage nehmen würde und dann zurück-

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Sie nachhause fahren würden?" Kyoko sprang als Ren's Stimme ihre Gedanken unterbrach.

„Was? Oh, nein. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann laufen. Ich bin mir sicher Sie haben viel zu tun."

„Nicht wirklich. Wir wären zufrieden, wenn wir helfen könnten." Dieses Lächeln war nicht so warm wie es seine vorherigen waren, aber es war ehrlich. Kyoko fühlte wie sie langsam zu Boden sank.

„Sie sollten mir nicht helfen," sagte sie leise. „Ich bin wirklich Ihr Feind." Da war eine ungemütlich Stille und Kyoko stand auf um zu gehen, sammelte noch alle Behälter ein, die sie mitgebracht hatte. In einem Augenblick hatte sie alles zusammen und war bereit zur Flucht.

Was auch der Moment war in dem ihre betrügerischen Beine unter ihr nach gaben.

„Kyoko-chan!"

„Kyoko-san, ganz ruhig," befahl Ren als sie sich reflexartig in seinen Armen versteifte. Wie er sie gefangen hat wusste sie nicht, aber seine Nähe war grauenerregend. „Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich Sie nicht verletzen werden. Entspannen Sie sich."

„Ich bin in Ordnung," schaffte sie raus zu bekommen. „Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung."

Ren ignorierte das und untersuchte kurz ihr Gesicht. Es schien ihm nicht gefallen zu haben was er sah, denn kurz darauf nahm er sie hoch in seine Arme, Princess- Style. „Wir fahren Sie nach hause."

Sie kämpfte und argumentierte den kompletten Weg die Treppe hinunter. Ein paar Leute sahen sie, aber der Vorteil daran in einem Studio zu sein war der, dass die anderen Arbeiter Respekt vor den Stars und ihren Geheimnissen hatten. Da waren ein paar seltsame Blicke und der ein oder andere flüsterte, aber das meiste würde das Gebäude nicht verlassen. Und was doch das Gebäude verließ würde nur schwer Beachtung finden. Ein Untergrund- Parkhaus half ebenfalls.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht!" grummelte Kyoko als sie mit den Händen gegen seine Brust drückte. „Ich kann auch alleine laufen."

Sie wurde kurzerhand auf den Rücksitz geworfen. Ein kurzer Blick in Ren's Gesicht und sie wunderte sich, ob er sauer auf sie war. War das möglich?

„Wo wohnen Sie?" fragte er als Yashiro sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und Kyoko ihren Sicherheitsgurt anlegte. Sie gab ihm einige grobe Richtungsangaben und er brachte sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Das Gebäude war alt und klapprig. Ren runzelte die Stirn als er es sah.

„Es ist nur vorübergehend," erklärte Kyoko als sie ihren Gurt löste. „Ich habe Pläne wohin ich nach all dem hier gehen möchte und ich wollte Geld sparen während ich hier lebe. Das Dach ist dicht," fügte sie hinzu, als ob das ein besonderer Glücksfall wäre. Ren sagte nichts als sie aus dem Auto und in Richtung des Gebäudes flüchtete.

* * *

Ich bin noch mitten beim Übersetzen- die nächsten Kapitel dürften noch ein paar Tage dauern.

Danke fürs lesen :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

„Weißt du was, Ren?"

„Was?"

„Ich denke es ist eine gute Sache, dass du Kyoko-chan getroffen hast." Ren starrte seinen Manager verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte wir währen uns einig, dass sie nur Ballast ist und unabhängig von übernatürlichen Kräften eine Gefahr für meine Gesundheit und meine Karriere."

„Naja, du hattest eine schwere Zeit bei der Arbeit, aber wenn du nicht daran glaubst sie wäre Schuld an deinen Ausrutschern gewesen, dann ist das irrelevant," wies Yashiro hin. „Und sie ist mit Sicherheit keine Gefahr für deine Gesundheit."

Ren sah runter auf das Essen, das er gerade verspeiste, welches Kyoko früher im Laufe des Tages bei Yashiro abgeliefert hatte.

„Ich vermute nicht," stimmte er widerwillig zu. „Hast du irgendetwas über diesen Reino herausgefunden?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich mach mir Sorgen um sie, Ren. Sie sieht... gequält aus."

Ren musste zustimmen als er an ihre immer mehr an Reiz verlierenden Charakteristiken und matten Lächeln dachte. „Naja, wir können zumindest weiterhin ein Auge auf sie werfen, solange sie noch vorbei kommt."

* * *

Ich bin noch mitten beim Übersetzen- die nächsten Kapitel dürften noch ein paar Tage dauern.

Danke fürs lesen :D


	13. Chapter 13

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Ren saß in einer Halle und wartete auf Kyoko. Sie hatte versprochen ihm heute sein Mittagessen zu bringen und er wollte mit ihr sprechen. Sie schien sehr erschöpft während der vergangenen Woche. Er hoffte sie war in Ordnung.

War sie nicht. Aber wenn sie versucht hätte ihm zu erzählen, dass sie so viel von sich selbst in seinen Stein gefüllt hatte, dass er langsam den Rest von ihr zu sich rief und ihr Leben aussaugte, wäre er vermutlich verärgert gewesen. Vor allem da der Mangel an Energie sie daran hinderte zu arbeiten, was wiederum dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht sonderlich viel Geld verdienen konnte um Essen zu kaufen, von dem sie das meiste immer noch für Yashiro und Ren verwendete.

Ja, es war eine gute Sache das Ren nichts über seinen Talisman wusste.

Der Stein in Frage wurde wiederholt in die Luft geworfen während noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war. Eine plötzlich Begrüßung sorgte dafür, dass Ren ihn fallen lies.

„Hallo." Es war ein Mann in Ren's Alter ausgerechnet mit silbernem Haar und violetten Augen. Sein Kleidungsstil war so absurd wie er interessant war und der Typ hat doch tatsächlich seine Fingernägel zu einer Art Klauen geschärft.

Definitiv ein Freak.

„Hallo," antwortete Ren gelassen, stand auf um den Stein auf zu heben. Der andere Mann war zuerst da.

„So das war alles nur ein Trick," vermerkte er mit einem Seufzer während er den Stein in einer Hand drehte. „Sie scheint sehr viel cleverer geworden zu sein. Mit einer Ablenkung wie diese."

Ren runzelte die Stirn. Visual Kei, Freak, ist fasziniert mit dem Stein. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, aber-

„Ich bin beeindruckt," setzte der Mann fort. „sie hätte dich töten können mit so einer Menge an Hass. Ich frage mich warum sie es nicht getan hat." An dem Punkt drehte er sich um, um Ren zu betrachten, ihn zu studieren, von nahem. „War das ein Geschenk? Von jemandem der sich um dich sorgt?"

„Ja." Ren fühlte sich nicht annähernd so komfortabel dabei diesem Fremden die Sachen zu erzählen, die ihm bei Kyoko so einfach raus gerutscht sind. Aber es weckte sein Interesse als das Gesicht des Mannes auf einmal frustriert schien.

„Wie unachtsam von ihr. Ich trenne besser erst die Verbindung." Er bewegte seine freie Hand in wunderlichen Bewegungen über den Stein in seiner Handfläche und nickte zufrieden stellend. „Im Ernst. Sie ist so unachtsam. Oder vielleicht wäre sie lieber tot."

Der Gedanke schien ihn mehr zu amüsieren als Ren für komfortabel hielt.

„Schau, könnten Sie mir das bitte zurück geben? Es gehört mir."

„Gib mir eine Minute? Scheint als ob du so Zeug hier drinnen hättest ohne das du besser dran wärst. Und ich könnte es wirklich gut gebrauchen."

Falls er versuchte harmlos zu wirken, dann misslang es ihm. Ren öffnete seinen Mund um zu kontern.

„Es tut mir so leid! Ich wurde an einer Kreuzung aufgehalten. Die Ampel war kapu-" Kyoko erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung als sie den Flur runter gesprintet war. Ihre Hautfarbe wechselte von blassem Weiß zu kreidebleich in einer einzelnen Sekunde. Sie kam von hinten auf Ren zugelaufen und hatte Reino erst sehen könne als sie nah dran war. Zu nah.

Sie fing an zurück zu weichen.

„Ganz schön lang her," Reino lächelte. Kyoko winselte und stolperte über ihre eigenen zwei Füße, nur notdürftig ihre Balance haltend. Ren, der sich nun sicher war wer dieser Mann war, stellte sich zwischen ihm und Kyoko um sie aus seinem Blickfeld zu nehmen.

„Ich brauche meinen Stein zurück," sagte er ruhig, seine Hand aushaltend. Reino grinste.

„Tausch? Ich nehm' sie dir ab und du bekommst den hier? Das wäre mehr als fair, weißt du. Sie hat immerhin versucht dich zu töten."

„Habe ich nicht," quakte Kyoko voll Wut. Reino zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ok. Aber du bist dabei ihn zu verfluchen."

„Das weiß ich. Sie hatte mir das von Anfang an erzählt," unterbrach Ren. „Nun, gib mir den Stein zurück."

„Sicher. Nur eine Sekunde. Komm her, Kyoko." Es machte sie krank, wie er ihren Namen betonte. Es war kein Liebkosen, aber da war etwas anziehendes an seiner Stimme, als ob er in ihre Seele eindringen würde. Sie hatte seine Stimme immer gehasst.

Im nächsten Moment bewegten sich ihre Füße vorwärts. Sie kreischte aus Protest, aber wusste, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Ren's Stein hielt den besseren Teil ihrer Seele. Solange Reino ihn hielt, würden ihre Dämonen in Terror nach ihr rufen und sie konnte sie nicht verweigern. Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und zog sie zurück.

„Was denkst du, das du da tust?" knurrte Ren. Sie zitterte bloß.

„Oh, sie kann sich nur nicht selbst helfen," antwortete Reino für sie. „Ganz nebenbei, ich halte sie ja bereits. Ich sagte doch sie ist unachtsam, einfach den Großteil ihrer Seele an den Stein zu geben." Seine Finger streichelten den Stein in seiner Hand und Kyoko winselte erneut, zurück an Ren lehnend.

„Gib es zurück," befahl Ren, sich so drehend, dass Kyoko halb versteckt hinter ihm stand. Sein Arm hielt sie davon ab weiter nach vorn zu gehen.

„Nein. Das denke ich nicht," antwortete Reino gelassen. „So lange wie ich diesen Stein habe, wird sie diejenige sein, die mir nach jagd, verstehst du. Das wird eine exzellente Abwechslung."

Diesmal war die Diplomatie am Ende. Ren bewegte sich zügig, erschrak die anderen beiden und griff Reino am Handgelenk. Bevor er auch nur eine Drohung äußern konnte war da ein Knistern von Energie und Reino sprang zurück, raus aus Ren's Reichweite. Nun waren seine Augen verängstigt. Er funkelte Kyoko böse an.

„Was für eine Art Wachhund ist das? Hast du eine Ahnung was er-" Reine stoppte plötzlich und sah runter auf den Stein in seiner Hand. Kyoko spürte wie er seine Kräfte um ihre Grolle herum bewegte, um unter sie zu sehen. Er schleuderte den Stein weg und sie blinzelte als Ren ihn auffing. „Behalte ihn. Ich werde später wegen ihr zurück kommen."

„Nein, wirst du nicht," antwortete Ren und versuchte ein Knurren aus seiner Stimme raus zu halten. „Du wirst dich von ihr fern halten."

Reino sah für einen langen Moment zwischen den beiden hin und her, seine Gewinnchancen abwägend. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und ging wieder in sein übliches gelassenes Auftreten über.

„Oh in Ordnung. Ich werde sie in Ruhe lassen. Es würde mich nicht weiter stören, wenn du mich einfach nur umbringen würdest, aber du scheinst mir eher der Typ zu sein, der andere misshandelt. Ich bevorzuge es nicht mit Schmerzen umgehen zu müssen."

„Geh." Ren's Antwort war kurz und lies keinen Platz für Argumentation. Kyoko musste zittern als sie die dunkle Aura bemerkte, die Ren manchmal in einer stark abgeschwächten Form umgab, wenn sie ihn sauer machte.

Reino winkte als er den Flur hinunter verschwand, Kyoko einen letzten langen Blick zu werfend. Sie hielt ihre Arme um ihre Taille herum, aber funkelte ihn an so gut sie konnte. Und dann war er weg.

Ren drehte sich um, wollte eine Antwort verlangen was eben passiert ist, aber war nur darin erfolgreich Kyoko aufzufangen, die so eben bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

* * *

Sooo, das letzte Kapitel werde ich vermutlich morgen übersetzen. Jetzt muss ich erst mal ins Bett. Ich hoffe ich hab' jetzt nicht iwelche abartigen Fehler gemacht... Naja, ich schau morgen. Viel Spaß noch

Danke fürs lesen :D


	14. Chapter 14

_Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel. So endet auch die Geschichte im Original- also bringt mich deswegen nicht um. _

_Ich glaube ich habe alles Wichtige bereits in Kapitel 1 erwähnt._

_Also... Have Fun :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Kyoko erwachte umgeben von vornehmer Gemütlichkeit. Es umgab sie ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das ihr fremd war, aber dennoch komfortabel. Sie rollte sich ein wenig mehr zusammen, mit dem weichen Kissen unter ihrer Wange kuschelnd und wäre beinahe wieder eingeschlafen als plötzlich eine warme Hand über ihr Gesicht strich und sie dazu brachte ihre Augen aufzureißen.

Ren hatte sie beobachtet, dachte sie sei ziemlich hübsch, wenn sie ihre Deckung runter lässt und war erschrocken als er bemerkte, dass sie wach war. Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich von ihm weg, im Raum umsehend. Sie erkannte es nicht wieder. Es war ein schönes Zimmer, fein ausgestattet mit zwei Betten. Es war vermutlich doppelt so groß wie ihre komplette Wohnung.

„Entspannen Sie sich," sagte Ren und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich hätte mich nicht wohl dabei gefühlt Ihre Taschen wegen des Hausschlüssels zu durchsuchen, also habe ich Sie zu mir gebracht. Das hier ist mein Gästezimmer."

Da sie wusste wo genau sie ihre Schlüssel hin getan hatte, war Kyoko dankbar auf seine Rücksichtnahme. Nun da der anfängliche Schock abgeflaut ist, kam das Gefühl der Sicherheit zurück. Vielleicht lag es an den hochwertigen Schlössern, von denen sie wusste, dass sie sich an der Wohnungstür befinden mussten. Oder es war die Hochhaus- Aussicht aus dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, die ihr sagte, dass nur ein geistesgestörter Idiot versuchen würde hier hoch zu klettern. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an Ren.

Vermutlich die Schlösser und die hohe Höhe.

„Danke sehr," sagte sie, die Beine über die Seite des Bettes rutschend. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen so viel Ärger bereitet habe."

„Jeder Zeit." Er meinte es. Das war das Seltsame daran.

„Sind Sie verwirrt?" Ren lächelte.

„Nicht wirklich."

„Sie realisieren schon, dass ich die letzten drei Monate damit verbracht habe Sie zu verfluchen und Ihre Karriere zu zerstören."

„Persönlich würde ich eher 'versucht zu verfluchen' sagen," antwortete Ren. „Und ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich nicht an Flüche glaube." Kyoko schnaubte.

„Also ich tue es." Er Blick wurde distanziert. „Reino ist meiner."

„Er wird Sie nie wieder belästigen," sagte Ren nachdrücklich. Sie gab ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Er hat seine eigene Version von Ehrlichkeit," erklärte sie. „Seine eigene Logik, geradewegs aus der Hölle. Er wird jetzt verschwinden, aber er wird wieder kommen. Eines Tages."

„Das werden wir sehen."

„Naja, ich werde es sehen," korrigierte ihn Kyoko. Ren ignorierte das.

„Wie kam es dazu, dass Sie sich mit ihm eingelassen haben?" Kyoko seufzte.

„Ich arbeitete in einem Ryokan. Eine Menge klassisches Training bedeutete einen Haufen an unterdrückten Emotionen. Wie sich gezeigt hat, habe ich die genetische Voraussetzungen um das in eine Kraft zu verwandeln mit der ich im Grunde machen könnte was ich wollte. Ich haute ab als ich bemerkte, dass die Leute, die mir das Leben schwer machten in mehr und mehr gefährliche Situationen gerieten. Reino verbrachte die Nacht dort als ich entschied weg zu laufen." Sie pausierte, erinnerte sich an etwas, dass sie ihre Stirn runzeln lies. Ren verspürte das Verlangen sie in den Armen zu halten und ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut sei.

„Er erzählte mir von meinen Fähigkeiten und das er sie sehen könnte. Er verschwieg aber das er sie anfassen kann und gefangen nehmen, aber das habe ich noch früh genug heraus gefunden. Er dachte ich sei unterhaltsam, also folgte er mir als ich abgehauen bin." Sie hielt an um zu überlegen wie sie weiter erzählen sollte. „Wir waren beide dumme Ausreißer. Ich war damals wirklich jung. Er fing erst später an mir Angst einzujagen. Er fand Wege um mich wütend zu machen, ihn zu hassen, damit er meine Kräfte beobachten konnte. Sie unterhielten ihn. Und dann... realisierte er, dass ich heran wuchs." Ren's Faust ballte sich bei dem kalten, sachlichen Ton ihrer Stimme.

„Ich hatte mir bereits angewöhnt für eine Weile zu entkommen. Ich habe geplant das Land zu verlassen. Er hat sogar noch weniger Geld als ich und hätte es echt schwer mich zu verfolgen."

„Verschwinden, wie das?" fragte Ren. Sie lächelte schuldig.

„Dieser Auftrag. Das wäre einfach der profitabelste gewesen und ich habe es geschafft Reino in Kyoto ab zu schütteln. Aber ich denke, dass das nicht mehr funktionieren wird."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich Sie wirklich nicht verfluchen kann ,wenn ich Sie nicht hasse und es ist echt schwer Sie zu hassen, wenn sie solche Umstände auf sich nehmen nur um mich zu beschützen." Ren lächelte.

„Oh. Wie bedauernswert." Kyoko lächelte zurück, aber es war schwach.

„Ich schätze ich werde meinen Mietvertrag verlängern müssen." Sie zuckte. „Und einen Job finden. Das Geld für diesen muss ich auch zurück geben."

„Werden Sie genug haben um Ihre Miete bezahlen zu können?" Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Das ist keine sehr höfliche Frage."

„Haben Sie also nicht. Warum gehen wir nicht zu ihrer Wohnung, holen Ihre Sachen und bringen sie her?"

„Weil wir keinen guten Grund dafür haben," antwortete Kyoko mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Ren lachte.

„Naja, da Sie hier bleiben werden, würde es schon Sinn machen, wenn Ihre Sachen auch her wären."

„Ich werde was?" verlangte sie,

„Hier bleiben," antwortete Ren. „Ich habe eine Menge Platz und werde keine Miete von Ihnen verlangen. Nein, werden Sie jetzt nicht wütend. Ich meine nicht, dass Sie nichts bezahlen müssen. Als Vergütung werden Sie dafür sorgen, dass ich genug zu Essen bekomme."

„Das wäre ja wohl kaum fair für Sie," wies Kyoko hin.

„Mag sein," stimmte Ren zu. „Aber es gibt da ein paar einfache Fakten in dieser Angelegenheit. Erstens, Sie haben keine Unterkunft. Zweitens, Irgendwann wird Reino zurück kommen und es scheint, dass er Angst vor mir hat."

„Warum das?" fragte Kyoko plötzlich.

„Ich weiß warum ich furchterregend sein sollte, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen woher er das weiß."

„Er kann manchmal die Vergangenheit von Leuten sehen," erwähnte sie sanft. „Obwohl sie schon ziemlich außergewöhnlich sein müssen um ihn an zu springen. Was haben Sie gemacht?"

„Meine Geschichte können wir ein anderes mal besprechen," schloss Ren kurz und bündig. „Drittens, Ich brauche jemanden der für mich kocht. Und für Yashiro. Und Viertens, Ich möchte, dass Sie bleiben." Kyoko starrte ihn an.

„Sie möchten was?"

„Ich möchte das Sie hier bleiben. Sie werden irgendwann einen eigenen Job finden müssen und ich bin sicher Sie werden Ihr eigenes Leben haben. Aber ich möchte Sie irgendwo, wo ich Sie leicht finden kann. Das ist wichtig."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich werde es Sie wissen lassen wenn ich dahinter gekommen bin."

„Was wird Ihre Freundin sagen?"

„Ich habe keine."

„Werden sie irgendwann."

„Vielleicht. Wir können uns damit beschäftigen, wenn es soweit ist."

„Nein, im Ernst, Sie werden. Es ist ein Rätsel, das Sie gerade keine haben."

„Eher eine Wahl."

„Wie Sie meinen. Aber Sie können mich nicht in Ihrem Apartment wohnen lassen. Technisch gesehen, bin ich eine junge, alleinstehende Frau."

Ren's Stimme färbte sich mit Vergnügen. „Technisch gesehen, ja." Sie war definitiv weiblich. Eine kleine, zarte, liebliche Frau. Sie in seine Wohnung zu tragen, nachdem er sie den ganzen Tag von einem Ort zum anderen geschmuggelt hatte, lehrte ihn so viel. Was auch Grund Nummer fünft war, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. So eine zarte Kreatur muss von einem starken Mann beschützt werden. Aber das würde er ihr nicht sagen. Es würde ihr wohl nicht gefallen.

„Also kann ich nicht mit Ihnen zusammen wohnen."

„Darum würde ich mir nicht zu viele Sorgen machen. Meine Wohnung wurde gezielt dafür ausgewählt um Gerüchte- Jäger fern zu halten und Sie sind clever genug nicht entdeckt zu werden."

„Ich habe versucht Sie zu verfluchen," wies sie erneut hin.

„Ja, aber wir haben bereits festgestellt, dass Sie das nicht mehr tun werden."

„Es könnte letztlich dazu kommen, dass ich eine lange Zeit hier bleibe," versuchte sie.

„Vermutlich."

„Für immer," drohte sie.

„Nur wenn ich das auch möchte," gab er an. „Nehmen Sie Ihren Pullover und Ihre Schuhe. Lassen Sie uns Ihre Sachen holen gehen."

Kyoko folgte mit einem Grummeln. Als sie sich ihre Schuhe anzog machte Ren eine geistige Notiz dem Präsidenten und Yashiro davon zu erzählen. Yashiro wird ihn vermutlich damit ärgern, aber das störte Ren auch nicht weiter. Er machte sich mehr Sorgen darum, was sein Boss dazu sagen wird. Bei Lory konnte man einfach nicht voraus sagen wie er reagieren würde. Und er war schon ewig hinter Ren her, um sein Leben interessanter zu machen.

Und Kyoko ist ein Mädchen...

* * *

So, das war das letzte Kapitel. Ging ja doch schneller als ich erwartet hätte. Ich muss sagen es hat mir aber auch ziemlichen Spaß gemacht.

Wie man am Ende unzweifelhaft erkennt steckt da noch eine Menge Potenzial für eine tolle Fortsetzung drin. Auch wenn ich bezweifeln mag, dass meine imaginativen Fertigkeiten ausreichen um dem gerecht zu werden... Aber wir werden sehen.

Ich danke allen, die das hier gelesen haben.

Wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten :o Nee, es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir Bescheid sagen würdet, falls ihr was findet.

Liebe Grüße,

die Kiana


End file.
